A semiconductor light emitting device such as a light emitting diode (LED), a device including materials emitting light, may convert energy generated through the recombination of electrons and electron holes in a junction semiconductor into light to be emitted therefrom. Light emitting diodes are widely used in lighting devices and display devices and as lighting sources, and the development thereof has therefore been accelerated.
Recently, a semiconductor light emitting device having a nanostructure in order to increase luminous efficiency through improved crystallinity and an increased light emitting area, and a manufacturing technique thereof have been suggested. A semiconductor light emitting device having a nanostructure may generate a relatively low amount of heat and may have an increased surface area due to the nanostructure, such that a light emitting area thereof may be increased to enhance luminous efficiency. In addition, an active layer may be obtained from a non-polar surface or a semi-polar surface to prevent luminous efficiency from being deteriorated due to polarization, thereby improving droop characteristics.